


Who You Belong To

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Irredeemable Filth: The Steter Collection [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Crying Stiles, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, POV Stiles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Peter, Punishment, Safewords, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Unofficial Sequel to "Like Good Girls Are"]</p>
<p> <i> “You’re in so much trouble, baby, you don’t even know how much,” Peter growls, twisting a third finger in to join the other two. “I don’t know why you thought it was a good idea to push me this far, but you have most definitely earned this.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, first things first: I am pleased to announce a return to our regularly-scheduled programming, by which I mean Friday night postings of various Steter things.
> 
> Secondly: This was cheerled and enabled like mad--as always--by BelleAmante and DenaCeleste. 
> 
> Thirdly: extra content warning in end notes.

 

In retrospect, maybe that comment had been going a little too far.

Because it got him here, strapped down over the spanking bench and locked inside a cock cage. The metal one. Even the way Peter’s working him open is the opposite of reassuring—Peter’s being thorough, but clinical. He hasn’t so much as brushed against Stiles’s prostate. It’s not a good sign.

“Daddy?” he asks, his voice small.

“Quiet.”

Stiles ducks his head. His heart picks up a little, and not with arousal. He bites his lip to stay quiet.

“You are _mine_ , Stiles. Mine to kiss and scent and fuck, mine to care for and take care of. Mine to discipline when you overstep.”

It shouldn’t make him feel better, but it does. It’s proof that he’s still Peter’s. That Peter—Daddy—wants to keep him.

Peter must pick up on his relief, because he snorts. “You’re in so much trouble, baby, you don’t even know how much,” he growls, twisting a third finger in to join the other two. “I don’t know why you thought it was a good idea to push me this far, but you have most definitely earned this.”

Stiles opens his mouth—whether to make a snarky comment about “earning it”, or to defend himself, even he’s not sure which—but Peter cuts him off. “Don’t you dare. The next word that crosses your lips that isn’t a stoplight will earn you a gag.” Stiles whimpers. “Sluts who mouth off making claims they can’t back up don’t deserve to be heard.”

Stiles gnaws desperately at his lip as Peter screws a _fourth_ finger, Jesus Harold _Christ_ , into him, and Peter leans down to whisper against his jaw. “Did you fantasize about this, Princess? Did you think you’d enjoy it? That you’d come so hard around it you’d turn into Daddy’s little knot-slut?

“Because if you thought that, baby, you were wrong.” Peter takes his fingers away, and replaces them immediately with his cock. Stiles lets out a garbled yell as Peter gives a sharp snap of his hips, burying himself to the hilt. “I told you: only _bad_ girls get split open on knots.”

And then Peter starts thrusting, and it’s all he can do to breathe and whine and keen as he’s fucked without an ounce of consideration. Peter is literally plundering his body for an orgasm, chasing it like an Olympic sprinter, and it’s not long before his knot starts to swell, catching with every jerk of his hips.

He fucks until the very last moment, and Stiles has never felt this desperate, this _used_. Peter’s knot feels huge, bigger than anything he’s ever had inside him, and a trickle of fear slithers up his spine at the thought that it won’t fit. He’s not sure what he’s more afraid of—what it’ll do to his body, or how mad Daddy will be.

Peter, however, seems to have none of these fears, because he grinds against Stiles’s ass as the knot finishes expanding. Stiles pants, shuddering at the inescapable pressure. Peter’s huffing short little breaths behind him, riding out the wave of his orgasm as his knot pulses against Stiles’s prostate.

When he feels his own building, he panics, blurting, “Yellow!”

“What?” Peter groans.

“I’m, it’s, can I—”

Peter’s laugh is sharp. “Oh, baby. Of course you can come. In fact, you’re going to be doing a lot of that. Because my knot won’t go down any time soon, and I want to find out how many more can milk out of you.”

He shudders, whining as he comes inside the cock cage. Daddy’s made him come twice before, but it’s not usually in such quick succession. Still, he can do it. He can do whatever will make Daddy happy.

He rethinks that after Peter’s coaxed another out of him, after he feels the knot start to deflate and sags in relief only to yelp when Peter’s hips start driving into him again.

“Silly slut. Didn’t you know that knots are for _breeding_?” Stiles feels tears leak out as the knot starts expanding again. It’s too much, especially when it never really went down in the first place. “It means I can knot you over and over again until I’m convinced it’s taken.” Peter leans down to whisper into his ear. “And by the time I’m finished with you, you’re going to be so full it hurts.”

Peter snaps his hips harder, the squelch accompanying the movement shockingly loud. “But I don’t think that alone will be enough to make the lesson _stick_. You really were dreadfully inappropriate around the others. So I’m going to cuff you to the bed, and you’re going to sleep with a plug in tonight. Maybe reeking of my come for the next few weeks will help you remember who you belong to.”

Stiles is silent, tears trickling down his face as he orgasms a third time, a single, tiny spurt oozing from the cage as Peter’s knot locks them again, marking him from the inside out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *blinks* I'm not sure whether I need church or a congratulatory drink after writing that. 
> 
> Additional Warnings: slight breeding kink, and a solid case could be made for Peter being a bit of a sadist, here, but I'm of the opinion that that's just Peter being _Peter_.


End file.
